


four first dates

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, ambiguously gendered reader, in which setting off fireworks is a declaration of love, sweet sweet belch action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: belch realizes that the gang never really went on any dates, one on one, so everyone takes Belch out





	four first dates

It was a normal day that it all began. You were all outside the school, smoking and scoping for that group of little losers when some random girl walked up to Belch and started talking.

 

“Hi, um, I’m Kim,” she said, obviously a little bit nervous.

 

You and Henry exchanged a look, all surprise. No one talked to you, and for good reason. This girl must not know anything about you.

 

Patrick, unsurprisingly, looked way too excited to watch what was happening.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time,” the girl continued, oblivious to the looks she was getting from everyone but Belch, who was being a gentleman.

 

Belch thought it over for a moment, and then, politely: “No thanks, Kim.”

 

“Maybe you’d like to try for someone better,” said Patrick, definitely referring to himself.

 

You punched his shoulder.

 

“Um, that’s okay, Patrick.”

 

“Okay, bye now, girlie,” said Henry, shooing her away. Then he shot Patrick a look. “Really? We ain’t enough for you, now?”

 

But you all knew it was just Patrick’s way of making sure Everyone Else thought you were just a gang of bullies, rather than — well, yes, a gang of bullies, but a gang of bullies all desperately in love.

 

“Whatever,” said Patrick. “Let’s go.”

 

You settled into your usual place in between Patrick and Vic in the back seat, curling up to Vic as soon as you could, which was just as soon as you were off campus and there were fewer people around. He played with your hair and wrapped an arm around you.

 

The car was quiet until Belch spoke up.

 

“Y’know, we… we never date.”

 

Henry looked so confused that you stifled laughter.

 

“What do you mean? We’re all —” he made a vague hand gesture — “dating.”

 

“Yeah, but we never go on dates. ‘S different.”

 

You all sat silently thinking about that.

 

“Babe, do you… do you want to go out on dates with us? Like, real dates?” you asked.

 

His ears tinged pink.

 

“I guess.”

 

“We can do that, if you want,” said Vic.

 

“Yeah, I — I guess I do,” said Belch.

 

So you did.

 

Belch started with Patrick — and maybe that wasn’t the best idea. They went to see a slasher movie and the next morning, Belch called you.

 

“That Huggins boy is on the phone for you,” said your mother, with her hand over the receiver.

 

She always refused to call him _Belch_.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” you said, taking the phone from her. “What’s up?”

 

“So, the uh, movie. With Patrick.”

 

“Oh, your date, okay. How’d that go?”

 

“He was… really into all the blood in it. Like, _really_ into it.”

 

“ _Oh_. Oh, god, what a creep.”

 

Belch laughed. “Yeah. I should have known. I mean, he picked the movie. But still.”

 

“Yeah? But _how did it go_?”

 

You could imagine him blushing in the silence after. “Uh, good. Really good.”

 

“Great! Hey, you wanna come pick me up?”

 

“Sure,” he said.

 

The next day, Henry approached you. He gave you a rundown on all of the fireworks he owned and after a little pause, said, “so?”

 

“So what, Henry?”

 

“So do you think Belch’ll like that for our — for our date?”

 

“You’re gonna shoot off fireworks for him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

You kind of had to take a steadying breath after that. Those were all the fireworks he had — to shoot off all of them was a huge sacrifice on Henry’s part, especially considering that it was just for one person.

 

“Yeah, I think he’ll like that, babe.”

 

He grinned. “Cool.”

 

According to Vic, who heard through Patrick, who heard from Belch, it went well. A little beer, a lot of sparks, and they didn’t accidentally set a fire, so that was good. (Though Patrick seemed disappointed to hear it.) You could only guess that Belch was completely touched by the gesture, seeing as all he could do was blush when you asked about it.

 

Vic ended up taking Belch out to the kissing bridge late at night to carve their initials. He even put a heart around them. The look on Belch’s face when he told you the next day was so sweet that you cursed yourself for not beating Vic to it.

 

As for you, you had drawn the short straw. All there was left for you to do was to take him out to eat, drive around for a while, and maybe find somewhere to park.

 

So you demolished a pizza at Joe’s, drove around singing along to the radio with his hand on your thigh, and ended up parking near the quarry.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

 

For a second, you were confused.

 

“For taking you out on a date?”

 

“Yeah. I know we’re like, always together, but this is nice.”

 

“It’s special.”

 

“Yeah. It is.”

 

He smiled at you like you were the sun itself. You took his hand off of your knee and kissed his knuckles slowly, one at a time. The light wasn’t so good, but you knew your boyfriend well enough to know he was blushing.

 

“Can I tell you something?” he asked.

 

“Mm hm. I’m all ears, baby.”

 

“I never… I never thought I’d even have one person who liked me this much, but now I have four. And that’s… that’s really cool.”

 

“Well, we love you a lot. I hope you know that.”

 

He smiled. “I do.”

 

“Why’d you wanna go on these dates, anyway?”

 

“I dunno. I guess we just. We went straight into being together, and like. We skipped doing the whole… thing.”

 

“Yeah.” You thought for a moment. “There anything I can do to make this a really good date, baby?”

 

“I can think of a few things,” he said.

 

Then he kissed you.

 

Usually when Belch kissed you, there was a force behind it. Like he was desperate to let you know that he had a part in who you belonged to.

 

But this kiss was so soft, so hesitant that it took your breath away. This was a first date kiss. This was a _I hope we’ll do this again_ kiss.

 

You reached out, taking him by the back of the neck, easing your tongue into his mouth. You started slow, but after a minute, you were putting so much energy into it that you were both breathing hard.

 

He broke the kiss to scoot his chair back and you climbed into his lap, the top of your head pressed against the roof of the car, your hips against his.

 

He ran a hand through your hair, the other caressing the side of your face. When he stroked his thumb across your bottom lip, you took it into your mouth, and he grinned up at you.

 

“Didn’t know you’d get this frisky on a first date, baby,” he said.

 

“Yeah, well, usually I don’t. But most guys don’t make me feel like this.”

 

He shifted his hips underneath you, and you felt him, hard, press into you. You groaned.

 

“How’s that?” he asked, smiling.

 

“Like I want him to take me apart slowly.”

 

“How ‘bout we move to the backseat, baby? Take our time. Make it good.”

 

You didn’t. It’s not like you didn’t try, but after about a minute of taking it slow, you couldn’t contain yourselves and soon, you were riding him, hard and fast.

 

“So,” you said. “How d’you think the date’s going?”

 

He laughed, breathless.

 

“Pretty damn good.”

 

—-

 

The end of the week arrived, and as usual, you all ended up in Belch’s bed, piled together carefully so that no one would end up on the floor. That being said, carefully didn’t mean the same thing to all of you, and at least one of Patrick’s legs were dangling off the side, the foot on the ground, acting as an anchor.

 

Vic was curled into one of Belch’s arms, Henry in the other. You were spooned up behind Henry, and Patrick lay at the foot of the bed. He reminded you of a dog watching its owner sleep, but you refused to think about it, because you’d laugh, and everyone would ask, and god only knew how Patrick would react to being compared to a dog.

 

“So whose date was the best?” asked Henry, competitive as always.

 

Belch thought for a minute or so before Patrick started laughing.

 

“They were obviously all so shitty he can’t decide,” he chuckled.

 

“No, they weren’t,” said Vic. “You had a good time, didn’t you, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah,” said Belch. “It’s just — there’s no comparing everyone. They were all good.”

 

You thought about it for a moment. You supposed everyone had done the best they could.

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Patrick running a fingernail up the sole of your bare foot.

 

“Fuck off, Patrick,” you groaned, trying not to kick him, even though that was probably what he wanted, anyway.

 

“You know what I’ve been thinking ‘bout, though?”

 

“Ass?” suggested Vic dryly.

 

“No. Well, yeah, kinda. But I don’t think anyone’s ever gotten laid on so many first dates before.”

 

You laughed, stretching out one arm over Henry so you could pat Belch on the stomach.

 

“You must be one lucky man.”

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I am.”

 

You all knew it wasn’t about the sex.

 

It was about you — all of you, together.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
